Son To Mother (1/1) - poemfic
by chibiANGEL
Summary: poemfic, slightly angsty. deathfic, and hints of shonen-ai. if you're not into that stuff don't read.


Title: Son To Mother Author: Chibi Angel Archive: uh... sure? Category: deathfic, somewhat angsty, hints on shonen-ai Pairings: 3+4, 1+5 Disclaimer: GW not mine. poem not mine. story IS mine. =) Rating: uh... PG, i s'pose Feedback: please!!!!! Notes: it's my first real fic (although it's only a poem fic. i'm working my way up!) so please C&C!!!

**...** : poem _[...]_ : fic ((...)) : thoughts (only Duo, though) 

['Son To Mother'] 

**I start no / wars,**

[Lights flared up in several places at once as Deathscythe took down 2 Leos, matched by Sandrock. "Get out of here!" Duo screamed through the connection as Sandrock staggered under a blow by two more Leos.

"I can't just leave you, Duo," Quatre replied simply. "I told Rashid I might not come back-"

"Damn you, Quatre!" Duo swore, sweeping down another Leo with his scythe.]

**raining poison / on cathedrals, /**

[In a moment's lull, Duo took a deep breath. The Leos were manned suits, so they were getting a little cautious looking at their fallen comrades. He could hear Quatre's heaving breathing over the connection. Duo's hand slowly crawled up to his crucifix, suddenly grabbing it with an intensity that almost cut his hand on the metal.]

**melting Stars of David / into golden faucets /**

["Why did you sneak away from your Manguanacs?" Duo murmured, knowing full well Quatre would be able to hear him.

"I didn't want to rely on them," Quatre replied slowly. "This is my battle, not theirs." He winced as something was fired at Sandrock. Blood began to drip slowly out of the corner of his mouth.

Duo shoved Deathscythe to its limits to go and cover Sandrock, blocking the raining of ammunition, taking it for himself.]

**to be lighted by lamps / shaded by human skin. /**

[His head hit against the side of the cock pit from the momentum of the blows. For a moment his vision went blurry. As it cleared, he could taste the metallic tang of blood flowing from his mouth. Feel it trickle down from his forehead. His head hurt. Everything hurt. But he had to protect Quatre. Quatre didn't deserve to be in this war, to have to go through this pain. ((Trowa,)) Duo thought to himself. ((Trowa, I promise I will return him to you unharmed.))]

**I set no / store**

[Duo was thrown against the back of his cockpit as the Leos surrounded Deathscythe and Sandrock, firing everything they had.

"Quatre, LEAVE!" Duo shouted hoarsely. His vision was flickering. Deathscythe was slowly falling apart, he could feel it without looking at the control panel. Sandrock was in slightly better shape, since Duo had been trying to take all the firing, protecting Sandrock and Quatre.

"I can't leave you, Duo!" Quatre protested. He threw his twin scythes and burned two Leos. But there were just too many.]

**on the strange lands, /**

[((God, I don't remember why I started doing this anymore,)) Duo moaned to himself. ((God. Shinigami. Hell, Satan, even. *SOMEBODY* listen to me. This is it, and I know it is. Please, let my soul be enough. Don't take Quatre. He doesn't deserve this knd of death. He should grow old, have kids or whatever, and die at a ripe old age of 112.)) Duo smirked at his train of thought, lashing out at two more mobile suits. He could almost hear the dying screams of their pilots. ((Well, maybe not 112. But something up there.))

**send no / missionaries beyond my / borders, /**

[Duo arbitrarily glanced up and see a shadow in the air. "Quatre!" he nearly shrieked.

"I see!" Quatre yelled back. "Rashid!" he yelled out.

"Master Quatre," the deep voice came over, static-y and crackling. 40 Manguanacs dropped out of a carrier.]

**to plunder secrets / and barter souls. /**

[Duo moaned in pain as pain lanced throuh his entire body. A few more hits and Deathscythe was sure to be down. He gritted his teeth. It would only be a few moments until the Manguanacs would land and take over. He could hear through the static that Rashid was calling the other Gundam pilots. Therefore, Duo only had to hold on for a little while longer before help arrived.]

**They /**

[Sandrock tumbled down and Duo yelled incoherently, the pain making his words babble. Quatre screamed as two mobile suits came at him. In the nick of time, Duo was there, covering Sandrock with Deathscythe. Duo winced again as he wearily blocked off the two with his scythe, barely destroying them.]

**say you took my manhood, /**

[In the back of his mind, Duo began to get flashbacks of his life. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, telling him that stealing was wrong, in those soft reproachful tones. Caring for him. Sister Helen brushing his hair. Being on the streets before, with Solo. Not getting the medicines in time, and watching Solo die. Turning tricks on the streets after Maxwell Church was blown up. Being trained as the pilot for Deathscythe. Meeting - and shooting at - Heero. Meeting the other Gundam pilots.]

**Momma. /**

[Manguanacs landed and formed a circle around them. Rashid came closer, to check on Duo and Quatre. "Quatre-sama," Rashid rumbled softly. "Are you okay?" After a pause, also, "Duo?"

"I'm fine," Duo said softly. If he spoke anoy louder, he might rupture a lung, to Rashid might hear the rasp in his throat, or hear him coughing up blood. They'd made it in time. A quick glance at his static-y screen showed 3 Gundams in the air, about to land.]

**Come sit on my lap / and tell me, /**

[Rashid was pulling Quatre out of his Gundam. His mouth was bleeding, and he'd gotten knocked about a bit, but he seemed okay. Rashid sighed an audible sigh of relief.

"Duo, please open your cockpit door," Quatre called. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa landed and began to wreak havok on the mobile suits that had hurt their friends. Trowa especially gave a cry like a wounded wolf and threw himself into the thickest fray, knocking everyong down and firing at any mobile suits in his way.]

**what do you want me to say**

[Duo weakly pushed the button that would open his cokpit door. He didn't have the energy to pull himself out. Rashid rushed over to him, Quatre coming slightly slower. "Duo," Quatre breathed. He gently pulled off Duo's helmet, which had blocked some of the harder hits against the cockpit sides. Duo's head and face was a bloody mess. The front of his Gundam had been blown at one too many times, and had shattered somewhat, letting scrap pieces of metal tear into Duo's body. And he hadn't cried.]

**to them,**

[Between the other 3 Gundam pilots and the Manguanacs, it only took a few minutes for the mobile suits to be utterly and completely destroyed. They all jumped out of the Gundams/suits and raced over to where Rashid had gently pulled Duo out to, next to an unsullied stream of water. Quatre was gently washing off the blood and grime caked on Duo's face. It was all Duo could do to breathe, much less do anything to help himself. "You saved me, Duo," Quatre said softly. Tears began to fall out of his eyes.]

**just / before I annihilate / **

["I'm glad I did something good with my life," Duo said in a voice barely a whisper. He coughed again, more blood coming up.

"Duo, you will not die," Wufei said sharply. "We'll take you to Sall-"

"Wuffie," Duo said calmly, cutting him off. He had a hint of the old mischievous smile. "Wu, this is the end for me."

Heero slammed his hand into a nearby tree in frustration. Duo wasn't supposed to die. *HE* was supposed to die, if anyone. Wufei came up behind him quietly and put a comforting arm around his waist.]

**their ignorance?**

[Duo coughed one more time. Then he relaxed again. He shuddered violently once, then closed his eyes and was still.

Trowa hugged Quatre gently, as they both began to cry. Wufei blinked and looked away; Heero gently disentagled himself from Wufei's arms and went storming off.

After a moment, though, Wufei turned to them with his eyes watery. "He's gone off to cry alone," he said simply, of Heero. "And I would too. But I think Duo would like to know I cried for him, where he could see me."

"Hai," Trowa said softly. "Duo," he said, facing his fallen comrade. "You are not dead. You're only gone for now. Remember that. When this godforsaken war is over, and when the birds can sing again, you'll have survived the war too. In our hearts."

Heero came back rustling through the underbrush, unashamedly wiping streaming eyes. "Duo, boys don't cry. But I'm crying for you."

"Thank you, Duo," Quatre whispered.]


End file.
